Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Representatives Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first ---- Protectorate vote alteration Should a nation have protectorates under its conrtol whom are UN members, then only one vote may be submitted from the nations - so that nobody can gain an unfair advantage in the UNGA by effectively voting on the same proposal multiple times. *Dalania for * AAC for. But DPRSJ is not an AAC protectorate, so your intended dig does not work. * Novak against, this does not fix anything * Pullonia against * Lupaia abstain, as the line between protectorate and NPC is apparently not clear to all players * Shaderia: Against * AS abstain * Kaneland: Against * Holiday Island: Against * Wales: Against * Kanestralia government in exile: Against * Island of Doom: Against * Stahl Against Re-proposal: Proposal for a one world government with an elected president Essentially, this had to be re-proposed due to the questionable legitimacy of the last law passing. *AAC for *DPRSJ for *Novak for * Dalania against * Stahl for * Lupaia against * Shaderia: Abstain * AS abstain * Kaneland: For. The time has come for the world to unite under the benign leadership of a great man who shall reorganise Arsinos to restore stability to crate a safe and secure society. * Lexilo abstain All personnel on Arsinos involved with the Horsemen should be tried via ICC *AAC for *AS against. No trial - they should be shot on sight. *Lupaia for. We can't start shooting on sight; where do we draw the line? (After we've shot them all, I guess) * Kaneland: Abstain. This should probably be on a case by case basis since its unlikley that any horesmen or their supporters will be taken alive. * Stahl against * Shaderia: Against: I mean that would probably be a lot of personell, plus it is vague on who would count as personell. This should be dealt with, as Kane says, on a case by case basis * Kaneland: Against. We can't let justice get in the way of revenge. Turn the area around Ptomley's Gate into UNAT and fill it with giant laser guns and big concrete walls (n) * AS for. Cos'… y'know… dragons and stuff. * novak for * Dalania for * Stahl Against, * Kaneland: Against. It should be turned into a beauty spot as part of the fallout regeneration scheme. * AAC abstain * Lupaia for UN nuke plan (n) Permit the UNEC to authorise silo action and nuclear launches if all 3 Councillors are in agreement. Authorisation by the UNEC will be non-binding on the member state but simply permission and this permission can be withdrawn at any time. Furthermore nations whose councillors are on the UNEC are excempt from such permissions: in other words countries with active councillors may not be given permission to change silo status to offensive or launch and must be a '4th country' which is a non-suspended UN member. Members do not need permission to switch back to defensive. The Loveshack silo in this context may need to be considered in a seperate proposal. *Novak: For * AAC against * Stahl For * Kaneland: For * Lupaia for * AS for UN to roll into AS (n) UN forces should lead a coalition to stop AS aggressive expansionism *Novak for * Stahl Against This is no different from any other war, no laws have been broken the UN should stay out of it. * AS against. Kind of irrelevent now. * AAC against. We can handle ourselves. No need to call for mommy. * Lupaia: Good luck with that. * Kaneland: Against. The UN needs to stop mollycoddling. Offensive Silo's should once again be made legal (Shaderia - 21/11/2014) Given that there are countries who wish to switch over to offensive silos, but also countries who probably don't, UNEC have decided that this proposal should be put in UNGA for a vote. * Shaderia - Abstain, may change after discussion with AoA countries * AS against Nominal Members should not be forced to supply troops to UN (Lornon - 21/11/2014) Currently the constitution states that all members should donate 10% of their troops to the UN in times of need, I believe that given the fact that nominal members do not have the ability to vote in UNGA, UNEC elections or run for a seat on UNEC they should not be forced to supply their troops to the UN's causes unless they want to. - Zeddie Little * Kaneland: For * AS for UN forces to march into Outland Enough of these assholes. Gather an army together and march into Outland, and show them who's boss! * AS for To be sorted Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake